Iris
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By the Goo Goo Dolls. My take on how Rose saved Emmett from the bear, songfic pure R&E as a gift for Valentine's. please R&R! Happy Valentine's fanpires.


_Happy Valentine's everyone, hope everyone has a nice day._

OK it's the Valentine's and i wanted something for this day with Rose and Emmett so here it is, song fic of how Rose saved Emmett, my take on the event.

It's unbeta-ed so be patient with me please

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Iris by_

_Goo Goo Dolls _

I sat by the glass wall and stared outside, today was Valentine's, once again, one more day with the love of my existence. I wasn't sure if I should tag my existence as happy or miserable, but I knew that I had gotten my happy ending even if I didn't deserved it. That day, I always remembered the day I found my husband, the reason for me to keep going, my love. The memories took over my dead mind once again.

I was running through the forest, thirsty for blood and the smell of the doe was making my throat ache even more. I kept moving fast when I came to an absurd stop, my nostrils filled with the sweet sense and my mouth watered. I looked around and spotted easily the direction, curious as what kind of human was bleeding so much in the middle of the forest, judging by the quantity of the smell the human must be bleeding a lot.

My dead heart sank inside me as I laid my topaz eyes on the scene before me. The salty sweet sense was even stronger as I saw a handsome man beneath a huge bear, the beast was mauling him and only for reasons the greatest powers know, I ran towards the huge beast, forgetting my hunger and the possibility of attacking the young man myself, doing the only thing I hadn't allowed my self to do for so long, taste the blood of my own kind.

The bear was dead in a matter of seconds and I approached the half dead man while I held my breath, my mind getting overwhelmed and intoxicated from the delicious smell. I looked at the man's face, trying not to get distracted by the bleeding wounds nor his blood pooling around my feet. I didn't dare to touch him as I was afraid of my actions if I did. His eyes were half closed but he turned his dirty and bleeding face and for a single moment our eyes locked and I could see his soul slipping out of his body. I gasped as I let my eyes bore in his features.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

I was dazed by the young man's features, he looked so much like Vera's Henry, same dimples, same dark curls on his head, same innocence in his half closed eyes, same beauty. And yet, so much more, I felt like I knew that man, I felt like he deserved to be saved and at the same time be doomed in the life I live in. I felt like I was _supposed_ to save him from fatality, I felt like I had to give him an opportunity in a life I didn't appreciate myself but accepted than go to whatever was afterwards.

I stood frozen for a few more minutes, looking at him, feeling his blood almost calling for me to taste. I was torn between the need to kill him and finish his excruciating pain and the possibility of giving him a second chance. When he groaned once more in pain and the word "help" came out in a small gasp of pain, I made up my mind.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

I picked him up and placed him on my shoulders, I flinched every time I heard him moan or groan or whimper as if the pain was my own. I could feel his blood running down my back, soaking my dress and underwear dress and I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the long way for home instead of the sweet liquid that started soaking my clothes, intoxicating my mind and making my thirst even stronger than ever.

I ran, I ran like my life was depended on it, and in a way it was, I wanted this man to live, to survive, I felt like if he died in my try to save him, I would never be the same, I would never have the chance to be whole. All those thoughts were fogging my mind and I ran as fast as possible, trying to avoid places with humans close, trying to think clearly with all this sweet blood surrounding me.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

I screamed when I got home, breathless, dazed, exhausted, desperate. Carlisle and Edward were the first ones to approach me. I begged my father to save the stranger. He looked at me unsure and I burst in tears of need and desperation. Edward snapped something about me being stupid to want someone just because he looked like a toddler I once knew. But it wasn't like that, it wasn't just that, it was more, that stranger… that stranger was someone that needed to be in my life and I wasn't letting him down.

Carlisle bit him and Edward didn't bother to stay close to help, I didn't want him anyway. Carlisle warned me for what I should expect for the next days, things I knew from experience. Esme even tried to give me a small rabbit that was still alive for me to eat but I didn't accept, I could only stand like a statue by my stranger, holding his hand, cleaning his body from the wounds, embracing his own pain as the venom ran through his veins, taking his life away. As long as he bleeds, I know he's still alive, I know he's still mortal and not the monster I am, as long as he bleeds, I know he has memories of possible children and family of his, I shudder at the thought and push it out of my mind quickly, trying to focus on that he has a second chance, on that he's not just a man who was killed by a beast, but saved by another…

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

My eyes are closed, my throat is in unbearable pain but still, I can't move. I have been in the same posture for three days. Eyes closed, hands around his, my ears filled with his heartbeat, my mind on anything else than his sweet blood that has started finally to flowing in less quantity out of his wounds and I just stay here waiting.

I open my eyes only when I hear his heartbeat slowing, he's still wrestling with the pain, trying to get rid of the torture. I have been holding his hand, murmuring mostly to my self that everything is going to be fine, that everything is going to end soon, that he's going to be alright. His pain is my pain by now and I can't wait for it to stop tormenting both of us.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He finally opens his eyes and our gazes lock with each other. His eyes are as red as mine were two years ago but the innocence isn't gone from his orbs like mine had been destroyed even before my turn. I can't stop the smile that is forming in my lips, my free hand rests on his curls and he is just stunned, looking at me with awe and happiness, how can someone seem so happy and calm after so much pain. I don't dare to take my eyes off him, even I wanted I couldn't do so.

He calls me his angel and then I close my eyes, breaking our connection, filling my heart with pain and guilt. A broken, fictitious angel I am for sure.

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

I try to explain him what he is now, I try to explain him why he's as white as sheet, why he's as cold as ice, why his eyes are blood red and why this aching in his throat will never leave him. I'm trying to show him how selfish I was to turn him. He seems calm once again and calls me his angel and I feel like bursting in pain as I don't deserve to be called as a holy creature. I'm so far away from that.

I try to make him feel angry at me, but he keeps smiling, like I deserve all this, like he is fascinated not only by my beauty but also my grace to save him, to try and give everything for him, a stranger. He calls me his angel again and again and I struggle not to believe in his words but it's too darn difficult when those words come from his mouth. I feel like I deserve to be one, I feel like I am an angel, just for him, I may am.

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

'Angel?' I hear my husband calling me and I turn my head to look at him. He's as handsome as ever, a beautiful bouquet of white roses on one hand, a small teddy bear with a small box in its hand on the other. 'Happy Valentine's, beauty.' He smiles and I smile back at him, truly, deeply.

Emmett has been my life for a long time, he fixed me, he saved me in more ways that I did with him that day in the forest. He made me believe, he made me hope, he made me his angel.

* * *

OK that was it, what u think of it? was it good? when i'm listening to this song Rose's story comes in my mind so i wanted it to be involved in one my stories.

please review guys, thanks for reading

xXx


End file.
